


Locked Out of Heaven

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Driving, Gen, Humor, Impala Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some strange reason, Dean thought it was a good idea to let Sam drive. Now Baby's spewing out music all three of them could do without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for the season 8 finale and all of season 9.

For some reason Dean couldn’t quite remember, he had thought it was a good idea to let Sam drive. To make matters worse, Castiel was riding shotgun and Dean was in the back seat being forced to listen to Sam’s horrible taste in music – “Driver picks the music, back seat shuts his cakehole, Dean.”

 

_Your sex takes me to Paradise._

 

Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“What is this song called? It is very inappropriate,” Castiel commented, fiddling with the volume in a way that absolutely infuriated Dean.

 

“I think it’s called Locked Out of Heaven,” Sam answered absent-mindedly.

 

Dean groaned. “That’s it, pull over.”

 

Sam grudgingly complied. “What the hell, Dean?” He asked as they switched seats.

 

“Could you have _worse_ taste in music?” He grumbled as he popped in a classic rock tape.

 

The opening chords of Stairway to Heaven thrummed through the car and Dean slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

 

“Maybe I should drive,” Castiel suggested.

 

Dean didn’t dignify that with a response as he ejected the tape and flipped it over.

 

The tape stuttered before screeching out _I’m on the highway to hell!_

 

“Son of a bitch!”


End file.
